First Bad Fight
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione is frustrated when Harry won't talk.


**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Granger Danger  
First Fight

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around The World in Thirty-One Days  
Albania - Occasion: Anniversary

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
CreepyPasta - #1. Write about someone having sudden memories back to a bad childhood experience.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
OTP Challenge - Person A gets scared and Person B has to look after them.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Book Club - Killorn Warren: (word) orphan, (trope) childhood sweethearts, (word) loyal

 **First Bad Fight**

"Talk to me!" Hermione yelled.

Harry ignored her.

"Some anniversary this is," she muttered angrily.

He glared at her. "You think I want to fight with you! You're the one who's screaming at me," he snarled.

"We've never fought like this."

"Who's fighting with whom?"

"Who won't talk to me? We were friends for years before we started dating. And we're celebrating our first kiss, and instead of enjoying each other's company, we're fighting because after all this time, you still don't trust me."

"Hermione, why can't you just let it go?"

"I've always been loyal to you. You think you'd talk to me when something is obviously bothering you. I guess I gave you too much credit."

She stormed into their bedroom, and for the first time, Harry didn't follow her. Instead, he made himself comfortable on the couch. They never had such a bad fight that they couldn't sleep in the same bed, but there was a first time for everything.

Harry laid down and let his eyes drift closed. He fell asleep, but it wasn't a restful one. He saw meaty hands lurching for him. A frying pan aimed at his head. A shrill voice with mean words. And a fat hand that loved to punch and grab, loved to cause him pain.

"No, no, no," he muttered. "Please, stop."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, wake up, please."

In his fear, he threw his arm out and pushed whatever was on top of him away.

A loud panicked scream sounded, and his eyes flew open. He looked and saw Hermione on the couch, her hand rubbing her lower back.

"Hermione? Did I? Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm just like them. Just like them." He started shaking, his eyes shut.

A gentle hand rested on his leg. "It's okay. Harry, it was an accident. I should have known better than to shake you when you were in the throes of nightmare. Harry, it's okay."

"Just like them, just like them, just like them."

"Who are you like? Harry, please talk to me. Who are you like?"

Harry didn't like talking about it, but maybe he had to. "I saw Vernon and Petunia today." It wasn't often he ventured into the Muggle world, but once in a while, he did. And of course, on one of those rare days, he'd see his only blood-related family.

:"What did they do?"

"Mostly just talk. And Vernon did his best to intimidate me."

"It sounds like it might have worked."

"Petunia said I think I'm so much better, just like my mother thought she was better than Petunia, but I was no better than them. I don't want to be like them. I _can't_ be like them. But I pushed you, and you fell, and—"

"Harry, you pushing me was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt me. You're not _them_. Petunia and Vernon Dursley are a waste of space who abused their orphaned nephew because he was different. You are _nothing_ like them."

"What if I am? What if their meanness is in me? Festering? Waiting to explode out of me?"

"Harry, if I thought there was any meanness in you, would I be with you? Sure, you might be a bit short-sided or stubborn at times, but your heart is usually in the right place. And I could never imagine you raising your hand to me or anyone else in anger?" She paused for a moment and then smiled. "Who punched Draco Malfoy third year? It certainly wasn't you."

"Sometimes I wish I had."

"I think we all wanted to punch him at one time or another." She pressed a kiss to his mouth. "So, do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You could have felt better sooner if you had just talked to me. You have to remember that we're in it together. I'll always be on your side. There shouldn't be any secrets between us."

"I know, Hermione, but I was ashamed of myself, worried they were right about me."

"Well, they're not right. No one in the world is more wrong than them. And if I ever lay my eyes on them, I might forget about the little rule of no magic on Muggles."

"They're not worth it."

"Oh, if there is anyone worthy of a little rule breaking, it's them." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now come back to bed. It's lonely without you."

He tiredly stood up. "After you, my love."

xXx

(word count: 754)


End file.
